A datacenter typically contains a collection of computer servers and components for the management, operation and connectivity of those servers. Even in isolation, datacenter electronic components may generate sufficient heat that temperature management is important to prolong the life of the components and smooth and continuous operation of the datacenter.
Datacenter electronic components are often arranged together. For example, datacenter electronic components can be vertically arranged in racks or within server cabinets. When heat-generating electronic components are arranged together, however, the cumulative generation of heat can increase the ambient temperature and exacerbate the challenge of managing the temperature of individual components.
Datacenter electronic components may be cooled by passing air through the components. In some cases, this cooling is achieved by having individual components or groups of components equipped with fans that push air through the components. The effectiveness of a cooling system is related to the rate of airflow past the heat-generating components, therefore it is advantageous to generate a greater pressure drop in order to drive more air. Also, if the airflow stops, heat can build up very quickly, so it is also advantageous to have redundancy in the fans that drive the airflow. Often, the fans that push air through the components are arranged not only in parallel but also in series, such that the individual fans in a series can contributed to a greater overall pressure drop that is more effective at forcing air through the components, and more resilient to failure, than individual fans or fans in parallel only.